Yellow
by Venillashiz
Summary: With the cool white sand pressing against her clothed back, she mumbled a wish under her breath as a shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving its mark on both the sky and on her, like paint across a canvas. Fluffy Charah! Renamed


A/N: Now, this story was written on a bus in Egypt, while I gazed out of the window into the most beautiful night sky I've ever seen in my life. It was literally, the most amazing thing I've ever seen, and I had to capture it somehow. So, I whipped out my trusty iPod Touch, and I started writing this story. I hope I managed to convey the beauty and majesty of what I've seen into my writing, and that you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

Reads are the chocolates for my heart and reviews are the chicken soup for my soul! Thanks so much if you do either one (:

Disclaimer – I don't own Chuck, Coldplay's awesome song, "Yellow", or Egypt's night sky. (That one belongs to God)

* * *

She gasped as she stole a glance at the midnight sky. Stars, dotting their way through the black hole, glistened and burned like fireflies, entirely visible with no city lights to compete with. Some were bright; those were the ones that illuminated the Earth beautifully, while the dimmer ones filled the spaces in between – a blend of stars that complemented each other perfectly despite their distance apart.

She remembered to breathe, never doubting that the stars had very easily knocked the breath out of her in that split second of viewing them.

With the cool white sand pressing against her clothed back, she mumbled a wish under her breath as a shooting star streaked across the sky, leaving its mark on both the sky and on her, like paint across a canvas.

Beside her, laid the warm body of a man that could strip her of her breath just by his dazzling smile. She felt his hand wrapping itself around her own, their fingers interlacing on their own accord.

"Aren't you supposed to explain the constellations and impress me, or something?" She quipped, a cheeky smirk splashed across her features as she tugged on his hand.

"Honestly?" He paused, circling his thumb across the back of her hand, tracing patterns as though she were his personal map. "I have no idea what they are."

Before she could respond, however, he cut in. "Although… Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

She giggled, immediately recognizing the dialogue as one from The Lion King, which until a few months ago, she had not heard of. The movie had changed a better part of her life, and after Chuck had made her watch it with him, she began to love it dearly.

Not breaking character, she replied, "You mean, a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Giving her best impression of Timon's laughter, she broke into her own set of chuckles in the process.

"Very impressive, Ms Walker," he complimented, grabbing her hand and shaking it in congratulations.

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

She gave a tiny nod that was meant to be a bow – it was all that she could manage while lying down.

"So…"

"So…" She repeated, grinning at his nervousness, feeling the butterflies swarm around in her tummy as well.

"So, how does it feel to be free? You're not missing spy life, are you?"

"It's great," she smiled hesitantly, an action that was not lost on Chuck.

"Hey, you alright?" He sat up, looking down at her slim figure, clothed in the blue shirt with the little buttons that he favoured and a pair of faded jeans, as she relaxed peacefully on the soft – almost like powder – sand.

She nodded, not offering anything else. Instead, she turned her attention back toward the sky, the stars continuing their never-ending sparkle, their dancing light burning their way into the etches of her brain.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do." he sang softly, surprising her with his angelic voice – one that she'd never known he possessed. She had recognized the familiar tune of Coldplay's "Yellow". The song that had calmed her for one too many missions would not be easily forgotten.

It had been a source of comfort for her when had gone on her very first mission, and on subsequent ones, she could barely scrape through the day without it. It was her lifeline in a world of danger and terror. It had been a connection to her father when they were still performing cons together.

"Yeah, they were all yellow."

"I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called Yellow," he continued to sing, smiling as her eyes shut in the lull of his serenade.

"Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful. Did you know? Did you know I love you so?" As he belted out the chorus, he was pleasantly surprised when her voice began to meld brilliantly into his. Like the stars, their voices became one in their impromptu duet.

She was silent as he sang the last line of the chorus, his voice never wavering, his chocolate eyes gazing deeply into her own. "You know, I love you so."

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for coming out here with me tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed this view for the world."

He beamed as he got to his feet, offering her an outstretched hand. She chuckled as he pulled her toward the ocean, the water as calm as the gentle breeze that swept her blonde tresses as though the wind was brushing a tender hand through her hair. Her heart was bursting at its seams, doing award-winning back flips and dances each time he so much as glanced at her. It was magical, in her opinion, as he led them through the lapping waves against the sand, running through the lukewarm water.

Their laughter filled the beach; the very same beach where Chuck had first given his heart to Sarah, along with the trust she had asked of him. As their feet rolled to a stop, their bodies hugging in close contact, they collapsed onto the sand, cushioning each other's fall.

"You gave up the CIA for me," he whispered in disbelief, staring into space as he held her in his arms.

"I told you, I don't want to save the world. I wanted to stay with you."

It was time, he told himself. He detached himself from her, wincing as he saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes. Then, pulling out a velvet box from his jacket, he knelt down on one knee, bending down at her feet. He took her hand in his, and once again, their eyes interlocked – his own, glowing with the starlight. Hers, shining with unshed tears.

"Sarah, when I first met you, I was a lonely, sad, underachiever who made twelve bucks an hour at a BuyMore. Then I was sucked into a world that no one could've ever imagined, and the only thing that kept me going were you and Casey… You, mostly, but that big guy did play a part."

She chuckled, and he continued, "Both of you saved my ass so many times that there should very well be a "Property of Walker and Casey" imprinted on it. What I'm saying is, you already know that I'm yours and I'll always be yours. But what I'm asking, Sarah, is that you be mine. Will you marry me?"

With bated breath, Chuck felt his heart constrict when she failed to react to his heartfelt proposal. Instead, her eyes left his, finding the ground much more interesting than him at that moment.

"Chuck… I –"

"No, please, Sarah. Just tell me. Yes or no?"

Her cobalt eyes sparkled as her lips began to curl up in a smile. She enveloped him in a tight hug, planting a soft kiss against his lips.

"Yes."


End file.
